A Bitter Visit
by SSJGoji9001
Summary: (SPOILERS) He returns to Berk every now and again. Each time he is happily greeted by his rider and the people of Berk. But what happens when he returns and everything he once knew is gone? (SPOILERS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay guys here it is, another one- shot. Man I'm good at those right; they seem to be all I can do XD. Well obviously this has **SPOILERS**, so if you haven't seen the movie I highly suggest you don't read this unless you want **SPOILERS. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of the characters that belong to the franchise. How To Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**A Bitter Visit**

Thornado made a habit of returning to Berk every now and again. While he may of only spent a little time there, he felt an attachment to the people, the dragons, and of course his rider. Maybe, he felt, that he was partly responsible for Berk because his rider was the chief. Stoick the Vast had not originally been somebody he particularly liked; in fact one could say he downright resented the human. But after the Viking had shown he was trustworthy and had helped to save his friend, he let the burly Viking ride him and soon after he felt a happiness that he could not describe. He knew then that he would stick by the Chief.

When he was released to look after three baby Thunderdrums, he felt the sadness of parting his rider and felt their bond begin to break. He went up to Stoick, stared him in the eye, and Stoick laid his hand on his snout. That was when he knew their bond would never truly sever and he said his goodbye.

Even though they left each other, that did not break their bond. Once Thornado had put a little sense and respect into the younglings he went to Berk, bringing the young Thunderdrums with him. He was greeted by recognition by the dragons and confusion by the Vikings. That is until the Chief's boy recognized him and loudly exclaimed his name. The boy had grown a little since Thornado last saw him. He was slightly taller and he had a bit more meat on his bones and the Night Fury that was with him had shared in the boy's excitement, until the younglings pounced on him. The boy went to find his father and Thornado helped Toothless with the younglings after he let out a hearty chuckle. When the Chief arrived they stared at each other for a brief moment. Stoick then lifted up his hand and slowly approached Thornado before stopping in front of the Thunderdrum, hand a few inches away from the snout. Thornado sniffed for a moment and then pressed his snout into Stoick's hand. Thornado stayed for a little while after that, helping his rider with his chieftain duties, flying with him on his back (sometimes with the other dragon riders), and letting his adopted children cause a little ruckus in the village. When the young Thunderdrums started to cause too much trouble, Thornado gathered them up, said goodbye to the dragons, to the villagers, his rider's boy, and his rider. This goodbye was not as saddening for there was the promise that he would come back and visit.

Every now and again Thornado would return to Berk, at first with his children, but when they grew old enough, he went alone (the younglings on occasion would follow him). Then the time came when his three little Thunderdrums were all grown up and ready to make their own nests and have their own children. He said goodbye and watched them leave with a proud, but sad and empty heart. He had returned to Berk that day with the intention of staying and being the Chief's dragon fulltime.

He arrived after Berk's dragon race (their first one to be exact) and Stoick was the first to greet him, but following him closely was another dragon whom Stiock called Skullcrusher. The Thunderdrum had never seen a dragon that looked like him before, but he had the head, wings, and general build of a Skrill, however he was much bigger, had four tiny legs, and more spikes coming out of his back. Thornado could smell the scent of Skullcrusher on Stoick and could see the slight jealousy in Skullcrusher's eyes when Stoick put his hand on him. Even though Stoick was beaming at him, rubbing him the way he liked, and his tone conveyed nothing but happiness, Thornado felt nothing; he had been replaced.

He left that very night with a broken heart, unable to take the sight of his former rider with another dragon.

He stayed away for a long time, feeling nothing but emptiness and loneliness and dealing with a still broken heart. After a few years he decided to go back to Berk, knowing how ridiculous he had been and no longer able to take the loneliness.

As he got closer to Berk, he felt an excitement rush through him. He had not seen the island in so long, how much had it changed? How much was different? How were the dragons? The villagers? How was his rider's boy? How was his rider? Did anything change with him? He landed with a thump and looked around excitedly. There were ice pillars here and there and some of the village was destroyed, while most of it was being repaired. He had been curious about that, but right now he was searching for a particular face. Every time Thornado returned his rider or his boy would be quick to greet him. Suddenly he heard his name being shouted and looked up to see the Night Fury land, the boy climbing down and rushing towards him. Thornado was happy to see the boy and let him rub his head, but he really wanted to see his rider. The boy had changed so much from what Thornado saw. He was taller, lean, strong, confident, his Night Fury carried way more pride than before.

"Ah, who is this," a feminine voice called out. Hiccup stopped rubbing Thornado to address the new voice. Initially, Thornado was expecting the girl that was almost always around Hiccup, but what he saw instead was an older woman whom bared a strong resemblance to the boy. She smelled of various dragons, the boy, and his rider. Thornado suddenly became more interested in this newcomer.

"Mom, this is Thornado," Hiccup explained. He gestured to Thornado, "Mom. Thornado," he gestured to his mom next, "Thornado. Mom." Hiccup's mother, Valka, tipped her head and said 'hello' and Thornado rumbled something back to her, which everyone took for his way of saying 'hello'. "He was Dad's first dragon," Hiccup continued in a slight whisper. Valka's mouth formed an 'o' as she walked over to Thornado. She raised her hand and put it onto his snout, she then let her hand glide over his scales until her hand got behind his left eye where she started rubbing softly. Thornado closed his eyes in bliss and started rumbling in satisfaction.

Thornado heard loud shouting coming from above and he peered up to see the twins riding their Zippleback and the obnoxious boy on his Nightmare. He snorted at their antics, but then he saw a third rider, one he did not recognize, but the dragon he recognized easily. Even though he had only known him for a day, Thornado could tell that the dragon up there, with someone that was not Stoick, was Skullcrusher. He let out a growl and Hiccup and Valka looked at him confused. Hiccup looked in the direction that Thornado was looking in and let out a chuckle.

"Easy boy. Skullcrusher isn't a bad dragon," Hiccup said soothingly, his tone layered with a small amount of amusement and understanding. Thornado glanced at Hiccup and then stared back up at the rider currently on Skullcrusher.

"I don't think it's the dragon he's staring at," Valka mumbled. Hiccup looked like a torch had been lit in his head.

"Thornado," Hiccup said trying to get the dragon's attention. Thornado looked at the boy, the new tone confusing him. He tilted his head slightly as the boy crouched down to look him in the eye. The boy's face was calm, but his eyes betrayed the pain he felt. Thornado grew more confused as the boy suddenly whispered, his voice a forced calm, "Bud. Dad's no longer here." At this Toothless faced the ground closing his eyes. Thornado only grew more confused. Where could his rider of gone? And why would he not take his dragon?

Valka suddenly looked away and let out a watery sigh, " I can see your Dad on his back." She let out a breath and looked back at Thornado and continued in a whisper, "Looking all proud as his cape billowed in the wind." Hiccup blinked a few times and nodded. Thornado started to get frustrated; where was his rider?

Hiccup breathed out and said, "Listen bud. Dad isn't here anymore." Thornado still looked at him uncomprehending. Hiccup let out a sigh of frustration, "Thornado, Dad is gone," he said, his tone becoming pleading as he continued, "Dad isn't here. He left and he is never coming back." Thornado was still confused. Why would his rider leave Berk, the place he loved and whose people he protected? Why would he go without his dragon? Why would he never come back? Hiccup looked at the ground and then he picked his head up to look back into Thornado's eyes. Saddened, pain filled eyes stared into confused, uncomprehending eyes, pleading with them to understand. "He's gone," Hiccup whispered and, after drawing in a breath, continued, "And he can't come back."

All at once the boy's, his mother's, and the Night Fury's expressions made sense. Thornado's eyes widened as he finally understood the implications. He rejected the notion of such a thing happening to his rider and stared into the boy's eyes, waiting to see something different in the green orbs. When he saw none he looked at the mother and then looked at the Night Fury pleading with him to say 'No, it's okay', but the Night Fury did no such thing, he only affirmed what Thornado feared to be true.

Thornado felt himself shake. How? Why? When? How, why, when? How, why, when, how, why, when, how, why, when? Thornado looked towards the heavens and let out a shriek that conveyed all the loneliness he had felt over the years and the heartbreak he had to suffer. All the excitement, all the hope, all the happiness he had felt when he landed on Berk shattered and vanished. He suddenly wished he had never come back to Berk.

Hiccup and Valka watched as the Thunderdrum quieted down and fell to the ground. Vikings and dragons alike had stopped whatever they were doing to look at the depressed Thunderdrum; all except Toothless, whom was facing the ground with a guilty expression. "Easy, bud. Easy," Hiccup said, hands held up placatingly. "You don't look healthy at all Thornado," he continued, "What have you been doing to yourself?" Thornado just stared forward seeing nothing, but remembering the last time he saw Stoick. He had a small smile on his face, eyes lit up with happiness, why had he left him? Perhaps if he had stayed his rider would still be here and he would not feel so lost, so sad. "Come on Thornado; let's go get you some food," Hiccup said trying to coax the Thunderdrum to get up. But no amount of coaxing would work and the idea of nice tasting fish had no appeal to the once mighty dragon.

Eventually they were able to lead him to his old home, the chief's house where only Hiccup and Toothless resided. Thornado still refused to eat and he would not drink either. He just laid outside, slept, and stared at the sky during the day. Eventually when the guilt became too much, Toothless told Thornado about how it happened, why it happened, and when it happened. After that day, Thornado slept on a ridge that faced the docks far away from his old home. Hiccup and Valka had to force feed Thornado, by rubbing his pressure point and throwing fish and water in his mouth and then keep his mouth shut (with the aide of Toothless and Cloudjumper) when he came out of his daze.

One day Thornado stared at the sea. It was calm, welcoming. Thornado stared for a moment longer before stretching out his wings and diving off the ridge. He hit the water and immediately flapped his powerful, but now weakened, wings and propelled himself through the water. Fighting the tide and hitting the open ocean, Thornado felt powerful and free once more. He hit the current and stopped using his wings, opting to let the current take him. And he drifted with the current, not caring where it took him, as the current shifted and changed dragging the once chiefly dragon wherever it wanted to take him.

* * *

**A/N: (SPOILERS)** So if you were depressed by this story, good that was the intention. I'm kidding I wasn't intending for anyone to be depressed, I just wanted you people to FEEl. HAHAHAHAHA, I'll stop now. I know some of you are probably thinking that Thornado is OOC and he probably is, but I couldn't help myself. The angst at hand guys, it does whatever it wants I can't control it. No one can control angst.

And I'm not trying to diss Skullcrusher in anyway, but the Thunderdrum was just such a perfect fit for Stoick (whom we shall never see again, in case you didn't realize). Thornado himself was awesome and it upset me to see them separate, I was really hoping that he would be the one thing from the series that made it into the movies.

Anyway I'm probably gonna do another angst thing revolving around Stoick's death, because guys... he is GONE. Just gone and that... that is just painful. We've known the guy for years and when we get to see the changed, but still Stoick, Stoick... he dies. I mean if they focused on that for another minute I was probably gonna shed a tear. Something about dad's dying you know, especially when it comes to a dad all us HTTYD fans have known for years. I feel I haven't said goodbye yet and so this is (and anything else I write that concerns Stoick's death) will probably be my way of saying goodbye to Stoick.

Please review, whether it be constructive criticism, simple praise, or hateful. Tell me how you think Thornado would react to Stoick's death.


	2. Author's Notice

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, faved, and followed A Bitter Visit. I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I hope I have accomplished my goal of making everyone feel. And according to **Angelic Sakura Blossom** I did, but you know, I kind of have to be absolutely sure.

I just want to let everyone know that this wasn't easy to write, probably because I had sad music playing in the background, but that's beside the point. Anyway thanks again to all of you lovely- jubbly people out there!

Be safe. Be wise. And have a good day/ night!


End file.
